Loving
by myrtlenator
Summary: Just a preDH oneshot of one of the twins trying to describe their relationship. Warning: mild implied twincest. Or not, if you really don't want to read it that way. I'm actually quite pleased with this...so please R&R?


AN: First off, I am soooo sorry for not updating Alone at all. I've just been totally bogged down in schoolwork (damn AP courses), and I still don't know exactly what I want to do with it anyway. I would like to continue it one day though. We'll see.

Anyway, I've been reading a lot of twincest fics and just wanted to add my own idea of how their relationship is. Though I guess you don't have to read it as twincest. Yeah, this is total denial where Fred is still alive. Actually, the ending is pretty ironic considering what hapens to him. tear

Anyway...I would, of course, really really love to get some feedback on this. Also, tell me if you can think of a better title. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

* * *

We love each other. Well, of course we do. Everyone knows that–aside from anything else, on the first level, we're brothers, so we automatically love each other.

But the question is, _how much _do we love each other?

We can start by comparing our love for each other to our love for others:

We love Angelina and Alicia. We love Lee. We love Harry. We love Bill, and Charlie, and Percy, in a way, and Ickle Ronniekins, and little Ginny. We love Dad, and we love Mum so much that she sees it under all our rebelliousness.

But we don't love any of those people as much as we love us, each other, ourselves, as one and as two, but I'm not explaining it right.

Because the question is, what kind of love are we talking about here?

Is it the instinctive, everlasting love between brothers? The devoted, uplifting love between best friends? The passionate, desirous love normally found between a man and a woman? What?

How about none of the above–something entirely different?

It is deeper than the bond between brothers or best friends, or even the two combined, and not hungry and unpredictable like the bond between lovers.

It's impossible to make an ordinary person understand, but I'll do my best.

Have you ever told someone your deepest, darkest secret, and had them understand completely, and let you know that you were still perfect to them? Remember that feeling of unconditional acceptance? That's what we feel whenever we come up with the same idea simultaneously, or know what the other is thinking with a look, or convey our most complicated and indescribable ideas and emotions to each other with just a few words and glances. By sharing everything so easily, we ensure that nothing could ever come between us.

And when you knew you were accepted, did you ever look into that person's eyes and see everything you know and love and need staring right back at you?

And did you ever have to touch the person just to remind yourself that everything was going to be okay?

My hand brushes his, and something inside me zings to life. My breath catches in my throat, but it isn't an uneasy feeling; on the contrary, the lightest touch can make me feel so good.

And when we can lie together at night, my world becomes perfect. The crime of being stuck in this strange bond no one can understand, this limbo, together but apart, is suspended, and we are simply together.

We inhale and exhale at the same time, and I don't think about us being two separate people. I close my eyes and all there is, is the feeling of oneness with him, and now we are essentially one person, all our little differences melded into all the perfect combinations. Our souls are intertwined in the closest union possible, and this is the closest we can get to the original truth and beauty found when we–back then it was I–were one embryo, before we became this disturbing something between two and one. Disturbing because others don't really understand us, no matter how much we love them, and because we can feel that the way we are is unnatural. But what can we do? We were born and will die this way, separate but together, and that will never change. Honestly, I wouldn't want it to, even if it meant that there could be someone in the world besides him to truly know me. I can't imagine sharing him or anything with anyone other than him. We love each other..._so much_. More than you love yourself. More than you love life.


End file.
